


Światłocień

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cigarettes, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: — Ma coraz dłuższe zjazdy — stwierdza cicho John.Mycroft milczy. Po minucie takiego milczącego zamyślenia pyta:— Jak długie?— Ostatni trwa już jakiś miesiąc. To najdłuższy, jaki miał, od kiedy go poznałem.Na chwilę zapada cisza.— On ma zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe, prawda? Psychozę maniakalno-depresyjną? Ma wszystkie objawy. To nie są po prostu napady obezwładniającej nudy, zgadza się?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Social_Hemophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_Hemophilia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chiaroscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562696) by [Social_Hemophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Social_Hemophilia/pseuds/Social_Hemophilia). 



„Opowiedz mi, jak światło pada u ciebie na podłogę o wpół do trzeciej po południu; jak ogarnia cię przerażenie, kiedy budzisz się w środku nocy, a księżyc obrysowuje cię jak miejsce zbrodni. O światłocieniu. O tym, jak obudziłeś się pewnej nocy i na twój policzek padało światło – a z drugiego boku podkradała się ciemność.” – spolszczenie kawałka wiersza Shinji Moon _Let There Be Light_

* * *

John siedzi niewygodnie w jednym z miękkich bordowych foteli biurowych Mycrofta. Raz jeszcze znalazł się w dziwnie milczącym wnętrzu miejsca znanego jako Klub Diogenesa. Naprzeciwko siedzi starszy Holmes, uosobienie brytyjskiego rządu (o ile można ufać Sherlockowi, a John Sherlockowi ufa).

Dzieli ich od siebie niewielki stolik kawowy.

— Ma coraz dłuższe zjazdy — stwierdza cicho John.

Mycroft milczy. Po minucie takiego milczącego zamyślenia pyta:

— Jak długie?

— Ostatni trwa już jakiś miesiąc. To najdłuższy, jaki miał, od kiedy go poznałem.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

— On ma zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe, prawda? Psychozę maniakalno-depresyjną? Ma wszystkie objawy. To nie są po prostu napady obezwładniającej nudy, zgadza się?

Postawienie tej diagnozy zajęło mu więcej czasu, niż powinno. Kiedy ta myśl przyszła mu do głowy pierwszy raz, odepchnął ją od siebie. W końcu chodziło o Sherlocka. Sherlocka, który był zupełnie niepodobny do wszystkich innych ludzi, których John w życiu spotkał. A ponieważ chodziło o Sherlocka, a Sherlock był nietypowy, John uznał, że to niemożliwe, żeby coś mu dolegało – uznał, że to tylko jedno z jego dziwactw.

John patrzy, jak Mycroft przymyka na chwilę oczy.

Kiedy z powrotem je otwiera, wzrok ma nieobecny. John wie, że Mycroft nie patrzy już na niego ani zresztą na nic innego w pomieszczeniu. Patrzy do wewnątrz, w głębiny swojego przepastnego umysłu. Głębiny, których John nie potrafiłby ani odrobinę wysondować.

— Chorobę rozpoznano, kiedy był mały: mania na przemian z krótkimi okresami depresji. Naturalnie wiedziałem o tym pierwszy. Wszyscy inni w rodzinie sądzili, że to po prostu część jego usposobienia i nic z tym nie można ani nie trzeba robić. Miał napady złości na niesłychaną skalę. Prawie wcale wtedy nie jadł ani nie spał, obawiam się, że jeszcze mniej niż dzisiaj, a kiedy już zasypiał, to tylko na kilka krótkich godzin. Objawy były widoczne już w niemowlęctwie. Podczas gdy większość niemowląt poświęca średnio trzynaście godzin na dobę na niespokojny sen, Sherlock spał przeciętnie pięć–sześć.

 _Natłok myśli, już wtedy_ – myśli sucho John.

Mycroft kiwa głową, jakby odczytał jego proces myślowy, i raz jeszcze milknie. Wzrok dalej ma utkwiony gdzieś daleko.

John pierwszy raz słyszy, żeby któryś z braci mówił aż tyle o ich wspólnym dzieciństwie.

Próbuje sobie wyobrazić młodszą wersję Sherlocka, jak rzuca po całym domu tym, co mu się akurat nawinie, bez przerwy warcząc na wszystko i wszystkich. Jakby ta jego złość to było dzikie, nieudomowione, bezlitosne zwierzę, które wyrwało się na wolność.

— Ma coraz silniejsze bóle głowy. Siedzi tylko cały dzień obrażony w mieszkaniu w stanie zbliżonym do katatonii; rusza się, ale ledwo-ledwo — ciągnie John, jakby Mycroft nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli będzie udawał, że nie słyszał, co Mycroft mówił; wie, że lepiej nie wspominać na głos o słabości, którą właśnie ujawnił. Mycroft wie, że John go usłyszał i schowa sobie tę informację gdzieś w pamięci.

Widz, jak w reakcji na to spojrzenie Mycrofta z powrotem się wyostrza. Patrzy, jak Mycroft składa palce pod brodą w wieżyczkę, w tej chwili boleśnie przypominając mu Sherlocka. Zastanawia się, czy detektyw dalej leży na kanapie, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Przyszedł do Mycrofta po jakieś odpowiedzi właśnie dlatego, że Sherlock tak uparcie to robi.

— Czy on bierze jakieś leki?

John prawie drga, zaskoczony, kiedy Mycroft przenosi na niego w pełni skupiony wzrok. Dojmująco czuje na ciele jego spojrzenie, kiedy Mycroft mu się przygląda. Normalnie John robiłby, co się da, żeby nic nie dać po sobie poznać, żeby jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała, ale sprawa jest ważna, a on robi to dla Sherlocka. Tym razem rozluźnia więc tylko napięte mięśnie, pozwalając, żeby emocje odmalowały mu się na twarzy, i żeby Mycroft zobaczył jego głęboką troskę, bo Sherlock jest w tym stanie od iluś dni, a John zwyczajnie nie wie, co innego mógłby zrobić, i niewiele mu brakuje do tego, żeby zacząć wariować z nerwów, żeby popaść w niepohamowaną panikę.

Mycroft odzywa się po chwili.

— Przestał je zażywać wiele lat temu. Twierdził, że mętnieje mu od nich umysł.

— A tak było?

— Nie wiem. Nie było mnie przy tym, nie miałem jak obserwować tego z bliska.

Przez chwilę John nic nie mówi, tylko myśli. Coś go mrowi na skraju umysłu.

— Kiedy zaczął brać kokainę?

John jest lekarzem. Zna objawy choroby dwubiegunowej, wie, że czasem ludzie, którzy na nią cierpią, preferują okresy manii, kiedy rozpiera ich energia, mają natłok myśli, nie śpią po nocach. _W sumie trudno im się dziwić_ – myśli – _w sytuacji, kiedy jedyną alternatywą jest obezwładniająca apatia, znużenie, melancholia i odrętwienie._ John wie, że chorzy szukają czasami sposobów na wywołanie manii, przestają brać leki ze względu na poczucie ogłupienia, jakie one wywołują, czekając z utęsknieniem na tę euforię, którą powoduje mania.

— Na studiach. Z tego, co słyszałem, niedługo po tym, jak odstawił leki.

— Czyli ta kokaina… — John urywa i patrzy na Mycrofta, który ma nieodgadnioną minę.

— Tak, John, obawiam się, że tak.

— Jezu… Sherlock…

John odchyla się do tyłu, zamyka oczy, przebiega po przestraszonej twarzy drżącą ręką i tylko oddycha.

Teraz już wie. Wie, jakiemu celowi służyła kokaina. Wywołaniu euforii – wywołaniu epizodu nieubłaganej manii – po to, żeby opóźnić nadciągający zjazd. Bezlitosna ironia polega na tym, że kokaina wzmaga wprawdzie neurotransmisję dopaminy, ale zażywanie jej przez dłuższy czas osłabia zdolność mózgu do naturalnego wytwarzania jej, dając w efekcie bezustanny zjazd i niezdolność do takiego jak poprzednio doświadczania euforii. Jako chemik Sherlock musiał o tym wiedzieć, a jednak postanowił to zrobić niezależnie od nieuchronnych konsekwencji. John nic już więcej nie musi wiedzieć, żeby pojąć, jak obłędnie zdesperowany Sherlock musiał wtedy być.

— John, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby wciągnęła go spirala.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wraca do domu.

„Masz między żebrami wrak statku. Jesteś skrzynią podpisaną «uwaga, szkło», a tylu ludzi obchodziło się z tobą nieostrożnie.” – spolszczenie kawałka wiersza Shinji Moon _What It Took To Understand_

* * *

Uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć na ten stopień blisko szczytu schodów, który skrzypi, John bezgłośnie wchodzi do mieszkania. Nie zaskakuje go to, co w nim zastaje.

Sherlock leży wyciągnięty twarzą w dół na ich wytartej kanapie, cały z długich rąk i nóg i bladej skóry.

Sherlock Holmes jest bez dwóch zdań pięknym mężczyzną. Czy to rozwalony bezceremonialnie na kanapie, obrażony na cały świat w swoim fotelu, ślęczący nad eksperymentami czy biegający po okolicy bez ładu i składu, w garniturze czy w szlafroku, facet jest ucieleśnieniem piękna. Nawet teraz, wpatrując się nieruchomym wzrokiem w kominek, z długimi rękami i nogami podkulonymi, z kręconymi włosami rozczochranymi i dawno niemytymi, z połową ciała oblaną światłem padającym z okna, jest absolutnie piękny.

John przystaje w progu na minutę, dalej trzymając klucze, i tylko się gapi.

Póki nie usłyszy, jak Sherlockowi z bólu rwie się oddech. Cały dzień ma migrenę, taką, która od czasu do czasu ustępuje na dwie godziny, ale później nieubłaganie wraca z calą swoją potwornie bolesną siłą.

 _Dobra_ – myśli John i bierze się do pracy.

Wiesza kurtkę, odkłada klucze na najbliższy blat i idzie do łazienki poszukać apteczki. Grzebie w niej, znajduje paracetamol i wytrząsa dwie małe białe tabletki. Ściskając je w dłoni, z determinacją wraca do salonu.

Do Johna zaczyna docierać, że kiedy Sherlock jest w tym stanie, kiedy pogrąża się w depresji i bezruchu, nie chce mu się nic robić z faktem, że coś go boli – ani zresztą z niczym innym.

Kładzie obie tabletki na stoliku przed Sherlockiem, gdzie doskonale je widać, i rusza w stronę kuchni. W kuchni wyciąga czajnik, nalewa do niego wody i stawia go na kuchence.

John czeka.

Nie czeka tylko dlatego, że woda musi się zagotować, ale dlatego, że to zaczekania potrzebuje od niego Sherlock. Jest świadom, że Sherlock leży na kanapie, zbierając w sobie siłę woli niezbędną do tego, żeby się ruszyć, usiąść, sięgnąć na stolik, wziąć do ręki tabletki i w całości jej połknąć. John wie, że gdyby był jakiś wybór, to Sherlock wolałby, żeby John go nie oglądał takiego, w stanie, który Sherlock uważa za niezaprzeczalną słabość, pozostającą w ostrym kontraście z tym szalenie energicznym człowiekiem, którego John poznał na początku. Więc John, który jest człowiekiem taktownym, daje mu tyle prywatności, ile może.

Kiedy wraca do salonu z parującym kubkiem herbaty w ręce, tabletek już nie ma.

Nie zatrzymując się, John idzie usiąść na tym końcu kanapy, gdzie Sherlock ma głowę. Zanim usiądzie, delikatnie przeczesuje palcami loki, które tak uwielbia, i lekko za nie ciągnie. Kiedy Sherlock podnosi głowę, John dostrzega w jego oczach słaby błysk – są bardziej skupione niż przez kilka ostatnich dni. Praktycznie słyszy, jak obracają się rdzewiejące tryby jego umysłu; robi tak pierwszy raz. Kiedy już wygodnie usiądzie, ściąga Sherlocka z powrotem na dół, opierając sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Nie zaskakuje go fakt, że Sherlock nie stawia żadnego oporu, bo w tym stanie apatii i znużenia Sherlock jest zupełnie uległy – co się ostro odcina od fazy manii, w czasie której hałasuje, krzyczy, ma szaleństwo w oczach i trudno go zmusić, żeby się na chwilę uspokoił.

Normalnie John postępuje z tymi czarnymi nastrojami tak, że po prostu je przeczekuje, wynajdując, co się da – a jest tego mało – żeby mijały szybciej. Ale to było wtedy, a teraz jest teraz. Jeszcze żadna faza depresyjna nie trwała tak długo.

Po głowie odbija mu się echem głos Mycrofta:

_John, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby wciągnęła go spirala._

John może i jest lekarzem, ale jego umiejętności dotyczą wyłącznie leczenia obrażeń fizycznych; nie radzi sobie nawet z własną poranioną psychiką. Kim jest, żeby zajmować się cudzą? Potrafi nie dopuścić do tego, żeby człowiek wykrwawił się na śmierć, ale nie ma pojęcia, jaką też zastosować defibrylację, żeby przywrócić Sherlocka do życia. To nie jest skaleczenie, które by można zszyć, ani kość, którą łatwo by mu było nastawić – to jest choroba umysłu.

Na chorobach umysłu John Wason zupełnie się nie zna. Ale teraz, mając na kolanach głowę Sherlocka, robi, co może.

Sherlock dalej jest miękki i jak w letargu; tymczasem John – z ostrożnością normalnie zarezerwowaną dla zakleszczania pękniętych tętnic i zszywania poszarpanej skóry – miękko przeczesuje palcami brudne, splątane włosy. Sherlockowi opadają powieki i John czuje, jak Sherlock się odrobinę rozluźnia. Kiedy delikatnie, drobnymi, kolistymi, usypiającymi ruchami masuje mu skórę głowy, słyszy, jak Sherlock cicho robi wydech.

Nie wie, jak długo tak siedzi, masując i pieszcząc, ale w końcu dochodzące z dworu światło słabnie, a jemu samemu powieki zaczynają opadać, a niedługo później się zamykają.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John budzi się w świecie pogrążonym w mroku, ale Sherlock wreszcie mówi, chociaż ledwo. Jednak zawsze to jakiś postęp i John się z niego cieszy.

Nie trzeba być Komnatą – aby w nas straszyło –  
Lub nawiedzonym Domem –  
Nie ma Wnętrz straszniejszych niż Mózgu  
Korytarze kryjome – 

– Emily Dickinson

* * *

Kiedy John się budzi, jest środek nocy. Czując brak ciężaru na kolanach, puste dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści na udach, brak znajomej obecności przy sobie, półprzytomnie otwiera oczy.

Sherlock dalej jest w szlafroku. Stoi przy otwartym oknie, spowity mgiełką wijącego się dymu papierosowego.

Do środka wpada z ulicy strumień światła latarni, trochę oświetlając płaszczyzny i krawędzie jego bladej twarzy.

Jest środek lutego i do domu wdziera się zimne, rześkie powietrze; John, który ma na sobie tylko miękki, cienki sweter, walczy z takim odruchem, żeby zacząć się trząść.

W mieszkaniu panuje cisza jak w domu, w którym straszy; powietrze stoi nieruchomo i ten bezruch jest niemal melancholijny.

 _Czy bezruch może w ogóle być melancholijny?_ – zastanawia się John.

Byłoby to niepokojące, gdyby facet nie spędził ostatniego miesiąca w stanie takiego paraliżu.

John patrzy, jak Sherlock unosi zwisający papieros do ust i się zaciąga. Patrzy, jak Sherlock powoli wypuszcza dym z płuc.

— Nie pisałeś się na to. — Sherlock mówi to zrezygnowanym tonem, jakby stwierdzał fakt na miejscu zbrodni.

Mówiąc, nie obraca się, tylko po prostu tak stoi, patrzy i pali.

Są to pierwsze słowa, które Sherlock wypowiedział od miesiąca.

Sherlock unosi dłoń, żeby jeszcze raz zaciągnąć się papierosem, a John wstaje z kanapy, podchodzi do niego, obejmuje ręką jego szczupłą talię i wykrada mu papierosa spomiędzy smukłych palców dokładnie w momencie, gdy całuje on jego usta. Sherlock bierze ze świstem wdech i patrzy ze złością. Ku jego wielkiej irytacji John z determinacją to groźne spojrzenie ignoruje.

John zaciąga się powoli. Nie palił ani razu od czasu służby w Korpusie Medycznym. Wdychając dym, wita w płucach znajome uczucie napięcia i na chwilę zamyka oczy. Przez moment czuje na twarzy i rękach upalne afgańskie słońce; czuje we włosach suchy wiatr i towarzyszące mu wszechobecne ziarenka piasku.

Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z przeszywającego spojrzenia, które kieruje w jego stronę Sherlock.

— Zawsze coś. — Sherlock wzdycha cicho pod nosem. Źrenice ma rozszerzone i otoczone złotymi rozbłyskami, minę trochę krzywą.

John ignoruje tę uwagę, robi wydech, otwiera oczy i przygląda się wijącemu się wokół nich obu dymowi, śledząc go wzrokiem do otwartego okna, przez które ucieka. W dole chodnikiem idzie kilku przechodniów. Przejeżdża taksówka.

Po chwili John mówi:

— Właśnie że się pisałem. Tego samego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy, pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś „czasem nie odzywam się całymi dniami”. Wprowadziłem się zaraz następnego dnia, prawda?

Sherlock odbiera Johnowi papierosa, strzepuje go na stojącą na parapecie popielniczkę, podnosi go do ust i się zaciąga. Kąciki ust idą mu prawie niedostrzegalnie w dół. Dalej nie obracając się do Johna przodem, cicho – ale stanowczo – stwierdza:

— Minęło raczej więcej niż kilka dni, John. Poza tym teraz to co innego, kiedy jesteśmy… — Koniec zdania wypowiada niewyraźnie i urywa, wyrażając myśl nieprecyzyjnym ruchem, zrobionym ręką trzymającą papierosa między nimi dwoma, dając początek bezsensownym dymnym kształtom.

John czeka i patrzy, jak dym się rozprasza, aż kształtów nie da się już rozróżnić.

— Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy partnerami? — kończy za niego po chwili i nagle ogarnia go lęk. Ani razu nie określili jasno, kim dla siebie są. Kiedy trzy miesiące temu zaczęli ze sobą spać, bez słów zgodzili się, że nie będą o tym rozmawiać, nie rozbiorą słowami na części tej niepewnej, kruchej więzi między nimi, którą stworzyli.

— A to partnerami jesteśmy?

— A nie zgadzasz się z tym?

Sherlock gasi papierosa i wlepia w Johna wzrok, jakby ten był zupełnie zbijającym z tropu – i przez to fascynującym – nowym śladem, znalezionym na miejscu przestępstwa. Przeszukuje wzrokiem twarz Johna, zagląda mu przenikliwie w oczy, analizuje, go, dedukuje. Połowę twarzy ma w świetle, drugą połowę ukrytą w cieniu.

Johnowi serce bije nierównym, prędkim rytmem, jakby coś z nim było nie tak. Zmusza się do napotkania nieustępliwego spojrzenia detektywa. Wie, że jest taka możliwość, że Sherlock się z nim nie zgodzi, stwierdzi, że tylko uprawiają seks, że w zasadzie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, że ich relacja nie wykracza poza granice bycia przyjaciółmi i współlokatorami, którzy tak się po prostu składa, że od czasu do czasu ze sobą śpią.

— Zgadzam się.

John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc; nie zauważył, że wstrzymuje oddech.

— Dobrze wiem, na co się pisałem, Sherlock.

— Na pewno, John? Bo tego się nie da naprawić czy wyleczyć. To nigdy nie zniknie. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś zdecydował, że sobie z tym nie poradzisz, gdybyś z tego powodu odszedł. Inni przed tobą odchodzili — kończy cicho.

Kiedy John słyszy to niedopowiedziane wyznanie, serce ściska mu się mocno w piersi.

— Nie bądź tępy. Nie do twarzy ci z tym — udaje się powiedzieć Johnowi, który śmieje się cicho, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy między nimi i jednocześnie wyciągając z leżącej na parapecie paczki papierosa i zapalając go. Zaważa, że zostały tylko trzy papierosy. To będzie noc dogadzania sobie. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram — stwierdza spokojnie. Jego ciepłobrązowe oczy szukają czegoś w wielobarwnych oczach Sherlocka.

John zna Sherlocka prawie tak dobrze jak siebie samego. Są współlokatorami i przyjaciółmi od niemal dwóch lat. Wie, że może mu zaoferować niezliczone zapewnienia, że on tak nie zrobi, i wie, że Sherlock nie uwierzy w ani jedno z nich. A jednak John daje mu takie zapewnienie, bo tylko to może mu w tej chwili dać.

John jest względnie pewny, że jest w Sherlocku zakochany. Dłużej, niż trwa ta ich nowa relacja. Wyraziście przypomina sobie pierwszy raz. Jak to się często zdarza z takimi rzeczami, doszło do niego w atmosferze przesyconej adrenaliną, towarzyszącą zamknięciu sprawy. Przypomina sobie, jak przyparł Sherlocka do ściany w wąskim korytarzyku, jak maniakalny uśmiech Sherlocka zbladł i zniknął, jak Sherlock zrobił zamiast tego zamyśloną minę. Przypomina sobie, jak Sherlock spuścił oczy, popatrzył na jego usta, a potem z powrotem podniósł wzrok na jego oczy. Przypomina sobie eksplozję złota w jego tęczówkach, kiedy źrenice nagle mu się rozszerzyły w reakcji na to, jak John nachylił się bliżej, czekając na jakiś gest odrzucenia – a kiedy się nie doczekał, pocałował go. Przypomina sobie ciepło i miękkość jego poddających się naciskowi warg i szybkie bicie jego serca – nie sądził, żeby ludzkie serce mogło bić aż tak szybko.

— Kocham cię — słyszy własny głos i niemal zakrywa usta ręką jak małe dziecko, któremu wyrwało się przy wszystkich brzydkie słowo, ale udaje mu się opanować ten odruch. Ale, kurde mol, był żołnierzem, i to cholernie dobrym. Teraz, kiedy te słowa wyskoczyły mu już z ust, John się nie cofnie, nie będzie udawał, że nie mówił poważnie. Nagle to się staje ważne: żeby ten człowiek, którego ma przed sobą, jak najprędzej uświadomił sobie ten nie w porę ujawniony fakt.

John mocno rozstawia stopy, prostuje plecy, ignoruje ostre napięcie mięśni ramion i czeka.

Spodziewał się ciszy, która następuje. Wie, że to jest informacja, na przetworzenie której Sherlock będzie potrzebował czasu. Bierze oddech, pozwala sobie na sięgnięcie palcami w stronę paczki papierosów, chwyta w nie jednego, zapala go i unosi do ust. Zaciąga się powoli i daje sobie uspokoić się pod wpływem wypełniającego mu płuca gryzącego dymu. Sherlock w milczeniu wyciąga po tego papierosa rękę. Przez chwilę John czuje, jak palce detektywa splatają się z jego palcami i je ściskają, a przez skórę przenika mu jego wiecznie obecne, kojące ciepło. Robi wdech i otwiera oczy; już nie jest spięty.

Przez jakiś czas stoją w milczeniu, detektyw i jego wierny bloger, paląc posępnie. Nad widnokrąg wychodzą pierwsze maźnięcia świtu. Stoją tak, podając sobie tam i z powrotem zapalone papierosy. I kiedy Sherlock obraca się do niego przodem, trzymając papierosa między bladoróżowymi wargami, John wyciąga rękę, daje ją wyższemu mężczyźnie na kark, nachyla mu głowę, aż ich twarze się spotkają, i rozchyla usta, żeby go pocałować.

Kiedy John ma usta prawie pełne dymu, odsuwa się i dostrzega coś w oczach Sherlocka – w tej eksplozji złota w tęczówkach – co jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią na niewypowiedziane na głos pytanie, które wisi w siwym powietrzu między nimi.

— No, to ja się kładę — mówi z czułym uśmiechem; twarz oświetlają mu na złoto promienie wschodzącego słońca, a jego palce bawią się włosami na karku Sherlocka. — Przyłączysz się, jak będziesz gotowy, dobrze?

John przymyka lekko oczy, kiedy czuje, jak Sherlock opiera czoło o jego czoło; na policzkach i wargach ma jego ciepły, kojący oddech. Przez moment pozwala sobie na tę przyjemność, wyciągając się do tego ciepła, jeszcze raz całując Sherlocka w usta i czując gorzkosłodki smak papierosów, którymi dzielili się przez całą noc.

Kiedy się trochę odsuwa, patrząc Sherlockowi prosto w zaszklone oczy, myśli, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego dość, nigdy nie będzie miał dość widoku, który ma teraz przed sobą. Sherlock ma powiększone źrenice, tęczówki prawie całkiem zazłocone, wargi lekko nabrzmiałe i poczerwieniałe, oddech przyśpieszony. John nie ma ochoty zrobić kroku w tył i pójść do łóżka, ale ma popołudniową zmianę w przychodni i sen jest niestety koniecznością.

Sherlock ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwa głową, odpowiadając twierdząco na pytanie, które John zadał przed chwilą, chociaż już o tym nie pamięta. Wtedy John się od niego odkleja, ruszając w niepojętą pogoń za snem – niepojętą, póki pościel obok niego będzie zimna, a łóżko puste.

Oglądając się przez ramię, w milczeniu przygląda się, jak Sherlock ponownie obraca się twarzą do otwartego okna, wyciąga z paczki nowego papierosa i go zapala. Jego okrytą szlafrokiem jak płaszczem postać podświetlają złote promienie świtu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś wpada z wizytą i myśli się o warunkach i o nadziei.

„Jestem pionowa, lecz wolałabym być pozioma” – Sylvia Plath

* * *

Jest siódma rano, kiedy w mieszkaniu po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciwko 221 b zaczyna się budzić życie.

Stojąc przy oknie ze smyczkiem w jednej ręce, skrzypcami w drugiej i zapalonym papierosem opartym na przepełnionej popielniczce, Sherlock gra i jednocześnie obserwuje rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

Patrzy, jak starsza kobieta w mieszkaniu na pierwszym piętrze powoli rozpoczyna swój rytuał, rytuał, jak Sherlock wie, codzienny. Patrzy, jak ona człapie po domu, robiąc śniadanie dla siebie i swojego męża, jak układa obok jego szklanki świeżo wyciśniętego soku pomarańczowego jego codzienny koktajl tabletek, przy czym lekko drżą jej dłonie pokryte skórą jak papier. Patrzy, jak odchodzi w głąb mieszkania, dalej powłócząc nogami, żeby podlać nieliczne rośliny w nim – skromny zbiór kwiatów ogrodowych, rosnących u niej pod oknem; patrzy, jak zjawia się jej mąż i całuję ją w pomarszczony, zniszczony życiem policzek, a oczy rozświetlają mu się ciepłym uczuciem.

Jego stwardniałe opuszki skrzypka przyciskają się do napiętych strun i nuta, którą gra, dźwięczy, trwa, cichnie i powoli milknie. Bierze smyczek i skrzypce do jednej ręki, a drugą sięga po papierosa.

Zaciąga się powoli i głęboko, ignorując fakt, że jemu też drżą ręce.

Noc nie była prosta – ani trochę – i wprawdzie ciało dalej ma trochę ociężałe, a myśli nieco zamglone, ale nie może nie zastanawiać się nad życiem, które się przed nim toczy. Podnosi wzrok i widzi młodą kobietę, szykującą się na to, co czeka na nią w świecie poza murami budynku, w którym mieszka. Widzi, jak ona ukradkiem zdejmuje obrączkę i ukrywa ją w mrocznych głębinach bocznej kieszonki torebki – w takiej odpowiedniej do sytuacji otchłani. Kobieta zdradza męża. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, bo Sherlock wie, że jej mąż robi to samo.

Jego umysł – nawet taki ociężały i zasnuty mgłą – wyraźnie dostrzega ostry kontrast między nią, a tą starszą kobietą, która mieszka piętro niżej, między parą na górze, a parą na dole. Wracając do grania, nie może się nie dziwić, nie zastanawiać, jak ludzie tak mogą. Jak mogą tak splatać swoje życie z życiem kogoś innego – tak spójnie, że nie widać, gdzie przebiega granica. Jak ludzie prześlizgują się bez wysiłku od myślenia „twoje” i „moje” do myślenia „nasze”. Zastanawia się, czy dałoby się wskazać konkretny moment, kiedy to się dzieje, kiedy wszystko staje się „nasze”. Może to się dzieje stopniowo? Czy to jest nieuchronne przejście, wynikające z faktu, że mieszka się z kimś już dość długo, żeby takie rozróżnienia stały się nieważne i niepotrzebne? Czy też rodzi się ono z czegoś więcej, czegoś jednocześnie niewytłumaczalnego i nienazywalnego?

Przerywa na moment i zastanawia się, ile bólu towarzyszy ponownemu ustanawianiu takich rozróżnień, ile złości, ile żalu, smutku, poczucia straty. I zastanawia się nad duszami tych, którzy to przeżyli. Czy są w ogóle tacy, czy to się da tak naprawdę przeżyć? Wydaje mu się, że na ogół ludzie wracają, będąc trochę mniej sobą. Są trochę bardziej połamani niż wcześniej, jakby na zawsze zgubili, zostawili za sobą albo nieodwracalnie powykrzywiali sobie jakiś kawałek siebie. Czy to można tak naprawdę nazwać przeżyciem – przetrwaniem – jeśli za każdym razem człowiek traci kolejną część siebie? A co, jeśli pewnego dnia okaże się, że zostało go za mało?

Widzi, jak u nich w mieszkaniu granice cały czas coraz bardziej się zacierają, i wie, że jego szanse na przeżycie są marne i gorsze z każdym obrotem wskazówek ściennego zegara. Wie, że proces już się zaczął. Bywa, że zwykły rzut oka na leżącą na stole rzecz nie pozwala do końca określić, czy można ją uznać za należącą do niego albo do Johna. Sherlock tak często korzysta z laptopa Johna, że ten zarzucił daremne próby chronienia go hasłem. Do półki nad kominkiem wisi przybity scyzorykiem plik rachunków; Sherlock nie wie, czy to jego scyzoryk, czy Johna, ale rachunki są ich wspólne. Wie, że gdyby miał znowu zacząć uznawać istnienie takich rozróżnień, gdyby te granice stały się z powrotem widoczne, to on straciłby część siebie. Pytanie brzmi: jak dużą część? Ile z niego uwikłało się w to, co „ich wspólne”, co „nasze”?

Kiedy wybrzmiewa ostatnia nuta, Sherlock słyszy na schodach ciche kroki; przeciąga ją tak długo, jak potrafi. Słysząc stuk opieranego o ścianę przedmiotu, opuszcza smyczek i odkłada skrzypce do poobijanego drewnianego futerału.

Nawet nie chce mu się obracać; wie, kto przyszedł, czuje tembr obecności tej osoby jak graną na skrzypcach nutę.

— Co tym razem, lit czy olanzapina? — zastanawia się na głos, słysząc odgłos kładzenia czegoś na stole.

— Olanzapina — brzmi lakoniczna odpowiedź. — Nie bądź rozrzutny — dodaje jego brat, podchodzi do okna, bierze sobie z popielniczki jego porzuconego papierosa i zaciska wargi w afektowanym grymasie.

Sherlock przygląda się Mycroftowi kątem oka. Mycroft ma – co u niego nietypowe – podwinięte rękawy, które odsłaniają blade przedramiona; oczy ma podkrążone, zmarszczki wokół ust wyraźne. Sherlock jest ciekawy, czy to on jest przyczyną obu tych rzeczy.

— On dalej tu jest — stwierdza cicho Mycroft, wydychając przez okno papierosowy dym, który zaraz dołącza do nigdy niecichnącego wiatru.

Niewypowiedziane na głos „A gdzie miałby być?” dźwięczy Sherlockowi w uszach głośno jak wystrzał. Wyraźnie słyszy wszystko to, czego brat nie mówi, wszystko, co owija w bawełnę, wszystko, co cicho leży w otulającym ich obu milczeniu. „John cię kocha; nie zostawi cię.” A w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Sherlock doskonale wie, że miłość – jak wszystkie uczucia – jest warunkowa. Każdy ma swoje granice, każdy stawia jakieś warunki.

Zapalając kolejnego papierosa, myśli, jak też muszą wyglądać jego płuca, jakie muszą być czarne i pełne smoły. Sam już nie wie, ile papierosów wypalił – w zasadzie pali jednego za drugim, od kiedy się obudził, a popielniczka, która wcześniej była pusta, teraz się przesypuje. Czuje w płucach nieprzyjemny ucisk, oddycha płytko; jakoś to wszystko tylko go cieszy.

— Wiem — mówi, chwiejącymi się dłońmi unosząc papierosa do spierzchniętych ust.

— Myślałem, że poczułeś się lepiej, braciszku. Że po lekach ci się ustabilizowało.

— Poczułem się lepiej. Ustabilizowało mi się. — Jego głos brzmi głucho.

— W takim razie oświeć mnie. Co cię zdestabilizowało? — pyta Mycroft i pierwszy raz od zjawienia się w mieszkaniu obraca się twarzą do Sherlocka.

— To jest podobno normalne — mówi Sherlock, lekkim strzepnięciem ręki pokazując siebie. Zaciąga się krótko, wydmuchuje dym i ciągnie: — Nawroty nie nie jest żadna rzadkość, Mycroft. „Stabilność” nie jest stanem permanentnym. Nie da się przeżyć całego życia na prostej.

— Pewnie rzeczywiście nie. Jak daleko sięga ten twój nawrót? — Ręką, w której trzyma papierosa, Mycroft wskazuje tego, którego Sherlock pali, trzymając go w zaciśniętych wargach.

— Jestem czysty, Mycroft — odpowiada z lekkim skrzywieniem ust. Wypalenie w jeden dzień ogromnej liczby papierosów nie znaczy jeszcze, że jutro będzie wciągał kokainę. Dalej go to zaskakuje, ten ciągły brak zaufania ze strony wszystkich, jeżeli chodzi o jego uzależnienie od narkotyków. Jest czysty od lat, od czasu odwyku w drogim ośrodku, do którego wywiózł go wtedy Mycroft.

— Zależy mi na tobie, Sherlock. Zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym — stwierdza Mycroft po swojemu, to jest spokojnie i cicho. Jakąś swoją częścią Sherlock niczego tak nie pragnie jak atakować tę zbroję spokoju, aż mu ona pęknie, wyginać ją, wykrzywiać i rozciągać, aż po prostu się _rozsypie_.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy naszemu panu inspektorowi się to podoba. W końcu to twój mąż.

— Sherlock.

To ton głosu Mycrofta sprawia, że Sherlock gasi papierosa i napotyka wzrok brata. Widzi w nim łagodność, zmęczenie i ostrożność. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego brat ma w sobie taką studnię smutku. Widzi w jego oczach ten smutek, to _coś_ – rzeczy, o których nigdy nie rozmawiają, nigdy nie wyrażają, do których rzadko, o ile w ogóle, robią aluzje. Widzi bijące źródło czułej miłości, głębsze od tej studni smutku, wypełnione spędzonymi razem długimi latami – wszystkimi tymi latami, kiedy mogli polegać tylko jeden na drugim i na nikim więcej. Dlaczego wszyscy wybrali sobie akurat tę noc, akurat ten dzień na deklarowanie, że go kochają, kiedy on ma mózg i całe ciało pogrążone w mglistym odrętwieniu, kiedy prawie nie ma w nim już uczuć?

Zostawia zgaszonego papierosa w popielniczce i idzie sobie sztywnym krokiem, mrucząc, że musi skorzystać z toalety. Mycroft przejrzy to zachowanie – nieważne, że naprawdę mu się chce – to jest będzie wiedział, że to próba odsunięcia się na jakąś odległość od słów brata i od niego samego. Naprawdę nie potrafi z siebie wykrzesać nawet odrobiny wstydu za tę ucieczkę.

Kiedy wraca, popielniczka jest opróżniona i umyta. Z niezadowoleniem zauważa, że zniknęły papierosy. Nigdzie nie widać płaszcza i marynarki, które jego brat zdjął i powiesił; brakuje też jego parasola. Na stoliku, który Sherlock i John ustawili między swoimi fotelami, stoi samotny kubek herbaty, z którego miarowo unosi się para.

Siada w swoim fotelu z kubkiem w ręce, podciąga wysoko kolana i pozwala swoim myślom skręcić w stronę Johna. Johna, który stwierdził, że nie odejdzie, że go nie zostawi, który powiedział, że wie, czego może oczekiwać. Sherlock nie potrafi tego wszystkiego nie podważać. Zastanawia się, jakie są warunki, pod którymi to jest możliwe. Bo, owszem, może i chodzi o Johna, ale _zawsze_ są jakieś warunki. Sherlock wie, że istoty ludzkie nie są zdolne do miłości bezwarunkowej; sam pomysł, że mogłoby być inaczej, jest czystym absurdem. To nie jest cynizm, a jedynie szczerość; jest szczery sam ze sobą i ze światem. Wie, że zawsze są jakieś warunki, wie, że każdy ma swoje granice, których nie wolno przekraczać, i wie, że to dobrze – te warunki i granice nie istnieją bez powodu. Mają swój cel. Oddzielają zachowania, które człowiek jest gotowy zaakceptować, od tego, czego zaakceptować nie potrafi albo nie chce. Są formą ochrony. Przesadą byłoby proszenie kogoś, żeby dawał z siebie czerpać, aż nic z niego nie zostanie, albo oczekiwanie, że to zrobi. To nie jest miłość, tylko egoizm. A jeżeli jest na tym świecie coś, co Sherlock rozumie, to właśnie egoizm; jest bardzo blisko obeznany z jego naturą.

Nie pozostaje mu nic oprócz nadziei. Nadziei, że John ma realistyczne oczekiwania w stosunku do niego i tego _paskudztwa_ , które raz po raz ściąga go w dół, za każdym razem głębiej, tylko po to, by wyrzucić go z powrotem tak wysoko, że ziemi nie tylko stamtąd nie widać, ale po prostu jej nie ma; gdzie upadek nie ma znaczenia, skoro nie ma ziemi, o którą można by uderzyć – co nie znaczy, że Sherlock nie spróbuje.

Nadzieja nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadzieja staje się czymś namacalnym.

„A choćby fale cię zmogły i choćby prądy wciągnęły cię pod wodę, niebo i tak dalej będzie dokładnie nad tobą” – Iain Thomas

* * *

Sherlock jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie śpi, tylko siedzi skulony w fotelu, w milczeniu pijąc herbatę i patrząc na stojący na kuchennym stole biały słoiczek. Stara się zwalczyć nagłe mdłości i ból, który raz jeszcze narasta mu w skroniach – bezpośrednie, odruchowe reakcje jego organizmu na ten widok.

Przypominają mu się tabletki: na pozór nieskończony, różnorodny szereg tabletek i kapsułek w słoiczkach, które rodzina znosiła mu do domu jak różnobarwne cukierki. Przypominają mu się takie, po których wymiotował, tracił albo przybierał na wadze, i takie, które mąciły mu umysł, osnuwając go wieczną mgłą. Przypominają mu się te, które wszystko pogarszały, doprowadzając go na skraj przepaści i prawie go w nią spychając, i te, po których szybował wyżej niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że to możliwe, te, od których neurony zwierały mu się błyskawicznie, a myśli przeskakiwały z szybkim błyskiem z jednego na drugi w na pozór niekończącym się, rwącym strumieniu słów i idei. Ale przypominają mu się i te, które dawały mu stabilność, pozwalały zachować w myślach porządek i największą możliwą jasność, po których balansował na krawędzi jak na ostrzu noża; te, dzięki którym jego życie zwalniało, przestawało być rozchwianą kolejką górską, a stawało się poziomą linią prostą.

Bierze głęboki oddech, przymyka oczy i skupia się na plusach swojej sytuacji, starając się nie prychać pogardliwie w myślach w reakcji na banalność tej czynności. Wie, że gdzieś tam jest równowaga. Już ją kiedyś czuł – ten kojący, nieruchomy grunt pod stabilną, poziomą linią prostą.

Chce tę równowagę odzyskać; pragnie jej; pragnie jej do bólu. Nieoczekiwanie w reakcji na wspomnienie stabilizacji pieką go oczy i stwierdza, że mruga prędko raz po raz, żeby pohamować łzy, o obecności których wie.

W końcu wstaje, wylewa niedopitą herbatę do zlewu, cicho odkłada do niego kubek i bezgłośnie idzie w stronę swojej sypialni. Na progu nagle się zatrzymuje, a oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Palce mu drgają, szukając znajomego kształtu papierosa, kiedy patrzy, jak Johnowi miarowo unosi się i opada pierś. John śpi zwinięty w kłębek, zagrzebany w pościeli, tyłem do drzwi. Sherlock robi głęboki wdech, niespodziewanie czując w płucach palący ucisk – takie pieczenie, którego nie może przypisać paleniu.

Myśli sobie, że teraz to jest pewnie _ich_ sypialnia.

*

Jakoś tak koło ósmej rano John czuje, jak ktoś odkrywa kołdrę, słyszy ciche szeleszczenie bawełnianej pościeli, czuje, jak łóżko się ugina, kiedy opiera się na nim dodatkowy ciężar, słyszy słaby jęk sprężyn.

Nawet przed pójściem do wojska miał lekki sen i w środku nocy budziły go różne odgłosy. Oddech mu się zmienia, wpadając w rytm czuwania, ale John próbuje się z tym ukryć; Sherlock potrzebuje snu, a John wie, że jeśli się na dobre obudzi, to tamten zrezygnuje z pójścia spać.

Skupia się na cichym oddechu leżącego obok Sherlocka i pozwala, żeby ten dźwięk ukołysał go powoli z powrotem do snu, podobnie jak ciepło ręki, którą Sherlock z wahaniem obejmuje go w pasie.

*

Kiedy John się budzi, jest w łóżku sam, pościel jest zimna, a jego budzik dzwoni piskliwie, przemocą narzucając jego zaspanemu umysłowi przytomność. Wyłącza go, przewraca się na plecy, wzdycha ciężko i leży tak z ręką wyciągniętą na bok na chłodnym prześcieradle obok niego. Zerkając w tę stronę, widzi mniej więcej, gdzie na poduszce leżała wcześniej głowa, dostrzega odgnieciony na prześcieradle kształt znajomego ciała, które dałby radę rozpoznać po samym obrysie.

Wie, że Sherlock położył się wcześnie rano; jak przez mgłę przypomina sobie, że czuł, jak ugina się materac, w pasie obejmuje go ciepła ręką, obok oddycha miarowo drugie ciało. Patrzy na szafkę nocną i stwierdza, że jest prawie południe; o pierwszej trzydzieści zaczyna zmianę w przychodni. Z jękiem wyplątuje się z pościeli, próbuje się bardziej obudzić, rozmasowując sobie twarz, idzie do łazienki z nadzieją, że prysznic nie tylko go dobudzi, ale i doda mu sił, i stoi otulony gorącą parą.

Pół godziny później otwiera drzwi łazienki świeżo wykąpany, ogolony i ubrany, po czym napotyka ciszę tak głuchą, że aż dzwoni w uszach. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, aż mu się ona ze stukiem oprze o ścianę, próbując się pozbyć tego dzwonienia. Nie ma złudzeń; uważa się za realistę, za pragmatyka – choć nie jest to taki zimny, cyniczny pragmatyzm jak u Sherlocka. To dlatego w zasadzie spodziewał się tego przytłaczającego milczenia… po prostu jeszcze nie teraz. Ale wiedział, że po ich wczorajszej pełnej emocji rozmowie Sherlock będzie potrzebował przestrzeni, wyraźniejszego wytyczenia granic – choćby na krótko.

Cisza przykrywa opustoszałe mieszkanie ciężką warstwą; John bierze głęboki oddech przez nos i idzie dalej korytarzykiem w stronę salonu. Taki jest pochłonięty myślami o Sherlocku, że mało brakuje, a przegapiłby jego samego, jak siedzi na taborecie przy stole w kuchni, wpatrując się nieruchomo w mikroskop, nieruchomy jak posąg. John przystaje w progu, zbiera myśli i spokojnie wchodzi do kuchni.

— Dzień dobry — mówi; w cichym, zastygłym w bezruchu pomieszczeniu jego głos słychać za głośno. Podchodzi do szafek, otwiera tę po lewej, w której trzymają czajnik, i od razu zabiera się za robienie herbaty. Jedyną odpowiedzią regulującego akurat ostrość detektywa jest ciche „hm”.

Nastawiwszy czajnik, John się obraca, opiera się plecami o blat i przygląda Sherlockowi. Z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że Sherlock wziął prysznic: włosy jeszcze mu nie wyschły do końca i z końcówek miarowo ściekają mu po karku krople wody. Milczenie i bezruch Sherlocka niepokoją go trochę bardziej niż zwykle; od jego zastygłej postaci nie bije żadna energia. Z jakiegoś powodu po tym, co działo się w nocy, jakaś jego część obudziła się z nadzieją, że Sherlock będzie znowu sobą: John wstanie, a Sherlock zacznie go energicznie zaklinać, żeby opuścił zmianę w przychodni, bo mają sprawę, a gra znowu się toczy, koniec przerwy. Jako lekarz wiedział, że nie powinien na to liczyć; Sherlockowi nie mogło się poprawić z dnia na dzień czy nawet w ciągu kilku dni. Sherlock może i jest inny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, wyjątkowy, niepodobny do nikogo, kogo John kiedykolwiek znał, ale jednak jest człowiekiem i potrzebuje czasu, żeby dojść do siebie.

John rozumie, że jest się z czego cieszyć; Sherlock od wielu dni nie miał siły wziąć prysznica, ale dzisiaj – czy to dlatego, że miał dość energii, czy po prostu dlatego, że poczuł się za bardzo brudny – wykąpał się i przespał u nich w łóżku, a nie sam na kanapie, gdzie wcześniej leżał dniami i nocami. To wystarcza, żeby John się uśmiechnął: to jest krok we właściwym kierunku, skromny, ale zawsze, a w tym scenariuszu nie ma czegoś takiego jak krok bez znaczenia.

— To tabletki? — pyta, nie umiejąc ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy zauważy znajomo wyglądający słoiczek leku na receptę postawiony na widoku na stole tuż obok mikroskopu Sherlocka.

— Olanzapina — stwierdza detektyw głosem bez wyrazu. Ten spokojny ton to próba zamaskowania narastającego napięcia, które John w nim widzi: plecy proste, mięśnie ramion napięte.

Mija chwila, zanim John zrozumie, zanim przekopie się przez swój pokaźny zasób wiedzy o farmaceutykach. Olanzapina… mała biała tabletka… stosowana w leczeniu zaburzeń dwubiegunowych. Mimo woli głośno, ze świstem robi wdech.

— I ty ją…? — zaczyna z wahaniem pytanie i nie kończy. Mycroft przedstawił mu w szczegółach historię roli, jaką odegrały w chorobie Sherlocka leki; ich stosowanie wyraźnie skończyło się niepowodzeniem. John nie sądził, żeby Sherlock chciał się teraz na nich opierać, nawet jeśli ma już depresję przez dłuższy czas.

— Nie — odpowiada Sherlock i nie ma w jego głosie żadnej aluzji, żadnej wskazówki co do tego, co zamierza zrobić.

John zna się na tych sprawach na tyle dobrze, że wie, że sama obecność słoiczka u nich w domu nic nie znaczy, jeśli chodzi o zamiary Sherlocka. Co więcej, jest względnie pewny, że przez całe rano Sherlock nie wychodził z mieszkania, co znaczy, że to nie on kupił lekarstwo, szukając w nim jakiejś ulgi. Musiał je przynieść Mycroft i to posunięcie świadczy o tym, jak bardzo starszy Holmes musi się martwić, może wręcz o tym, jak bardzo jest zdesperowany. I wprawdzie na ogół John zaleca stosowanie aprobowanych przez państwo środków farmaceutycznych, ale to dalej jest wybór – wybór, który należy wyłącznie do pacjenta.

Zmusza się, żeby zapytać:

— A chcesz ją? — Zmusza się też, żeby dalej opierać się niedbale o kuchenny blat, próbując roztaczać aurę spokoju i normalności; próbując ukryć nagły strach, który czuje na myśl, że Sherlock miałby odmówić. Myśli, że rzadko się zdarza, żeby komuś z dolegliwością Sherlocka poprawiło się samo z siebie, żeby taki ktoś sam wyszedł na prostą i pozostał na niej przez dłuższy czas.

To pytanie to pierwsza rzecz, którą dzisiaj powiedział, która spotyka się z jakąś prawdziwą, znaczącą reakcją człowieka, którego ma przed sobą. A reakcja jest natychmiastowa: Sherlock zastyga w zupełnym bezruchu – John jest pewny, że na chwilę przestaje nawet oddychać – po czym siada prosto i obraca się całym ciałem w stronę Johna. John przechyla głowę, żeby napotkać nieruchomy wzrok Sherlocka. Cierpliwie wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie i przez chwilę patrzą tak na siebie, jakby zwarci w milczącym pojedynku na siłę woli, podczas gdy napięcie w pomieszczeniu rośnie. John nie bierze tak naprawdę udziału w walce. Decyzja należy do Sherlocka i John zastanawia się, ile czasu upłynie, zanim Sherlock to sobie uświadomi, zanim zobaczy w oczach Johna to szczere przekonanie, które w nich jest, i przestanie przygotowywać się do wojny, która nigdy nie nastąpi.

Dwie minuty później, nie chcąc przeciągać tej jednostronnej milczącej walki, John cicho mówi:

— Słońce. Jeśli nie chcesz tego brać, wyrzuć to do śmieci.

Sherlock otwiera oczy odrobinę szerzej i John z wysiłkiem dławi w sobie smutek, który chce go pogrążyć. Próbuje nie myśleć o rodzicach i różnych innych członkach rodziny, którzy nalegali i naciskali Sherlocka, żeby brał leki, którzy stosowanie ich traktowali jako coś przesądzonego i nieuchronnego niezależnie od tego, jak Sherlock protestował.

— Nie — odpowiada na pytanie, jeszcze zanim ono zostanie zadane (wydaje mu się, że już czuje, jak ono nabiera kształtu na wargach Sherlocka) — nie będę ci mówił, że masz to zażywać, Sherlock. Chyba że będziesz chciał. To twój wybór.

Sherlock przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem i decyduje się odpowiedzieć samym skinieniem głowy. Niedługo później gwiżdże czajnik, ogłaszając swoją gotowość, i John odwraca się tyłem i robi sobie herbaty. Zaczyna też szykować śniadanie, bo jest pewny, że Sherlock też nic jeszcze nie jadł. Tabletki dalej stoją na stole, ale John postanawia nie zakładać, że to znaczy, że detektyw będzie je brał.

*

Pół godziny później John przygotowuje się do wyjścia do pracy, a Sherlock dalej siedzi przy stole w kuchni, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w rząd szafek na ścianie naprzeciwko. Obok ma słoiczek z olanzapiną, który uwiera go swoją rzucającą się w oczy obecnością. Nie zastanawia się, czy powinien ją wziąć; podjął tę decyzję rano, wtulony w ciepło Johna, owinięty pościelą w _ich_ łóżku.

Nie spodziewał się, że John powie „to twój wybór”. Mycroft zostawił mu tabletki jako prezent, który Sherlock będzie mógł przyjąć albo odrzucić, ale Mycroft zna jego upór, wie, że Sherlock nie zażyje leku, jeżeli nie będzie naprawdę chciał. Może John też to wie i zamiast wdawać się z Sherlockiem w dyskusję, po prostu zrozumiał, jaka by ona była daremna, i postanowił zagrać kartę „to ja będę dla ciebie miły”, stwierdzając, że Sherlock ma jakiś wybór, w nadziei, że ten spojrzy na ten ruch przychylnie i w związku z tym ustąpi i zacznie brać tabletki. _Ale John taki nie jest_ – mówi racjonalna część jego umysłu, ta część, która nie rozgląda się cały czas paranoicznie za podstępami i manipulacją. _John po prostu nie manipuluje ludźmi; to nie leży w jego naturze._

Być może jego słowa mają jakieś głębsze znaczenie, zawierają w sobie ukryty przekaz na temat tego poczucia posiadania i praw do kogoś, jakie ludzie mają w stosunku do swoich „partnerów”. Być może John informował go tylko w ten sposób, że nie ma nad nim władzy, nie rości sobie praw do jego ciała i umysłu. Że chociaż wszystko jest teraz _ich wspólne_ , Sherlock nadal należy do siebie i do nikogo innego.

Jest to najbardziej pocieszająca myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy od kilku tygodni.

*

John zbiega ze schodów, rozpaczliwie szukając wszędzie portfela i plakietki z nazwiskiem. Wydaje mu się, że może zostawił je gdzieś w salonie, pewnie obok swojego laptopa, chociaż nie wie też, gdzie jest laptop, bo jest pewny, że jako ostatni używał go Sherlock. Kiedy dociera na dół, szybko przebiega wzrokiem rozrzucone po salonie przedmioty; wygląda to tak, jakby mieszkały u nich więcej niż dwie osoby. Nieruchomieje, kiedy zahacza wzrokiem o wejście do kuchni i zagląda do środka.

Milcząco przygląda się, jak Sherlock wstaje z taboretu, szuka w szafce czystego kubka, napełnia go po brzeg wodą z kranu, opiera się biodrem o blat roboczy. Ten ruch daje Johnowi dostrzec dwie białe tabletki, które detektyw ma w rękach. Z zapartym tchem John patrzy, jak Sherlock nachyla dłoń do ust i popija tabletki łykiem wody.

Potrzebuje chwili, żeby jakoś zareagować, ale kiedy ona minie, wchodzi tylko spacerkiem do kuchni i jakby nigdy nic pyta, czy Sherlock widział jego portfel i plakietkę. Jeśli Sherlocka dziwi nieśmiały, ale promienny uśmiech, który muska usta Johna, to Sherlock nic nie mówi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki: pamiętam, pół na pół obiecałam niektórym z Was coś długiego. I wrócę do tego, ale tymczasem potrzebowałam odskoczni. A problemy psychiczne, o których pisze Social_Hemophilia w _Światłocieniu_ , nieźle (niedosłownie, ale poza tym dobrze) oddają moją huśtawkę nastrojów przed i po s04e03.
> 
> Fragment wiersza Emily Dickinson w tłumaczeniu Stanisława Barańczaka.
> 
> Zrobiłam sobie [tumblra](https://tehanulilac.tumblr.com/), ale to jest taki pożeracz czasu, że nie wiem, czy długo pociągnie.


End file.
